Tempest Knights
The Tempest Knights are a ''Codex Astartes''-compliant Loyalist Chapter of Space Marines who are a 4th Founding Successor Chapter of the Imperial Fists. Created sometime during the middle centuries of the 32nd Millennium, following the disastrous events of the War of Beast, when the Imperium was nearly brought to its knees by the largest Ork WAAAGH! seen by Mankind since the Ullanor Crusade during the Great Crusade. After a period of mandatory gene-tithing by the surviving Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes to help rebuild the genetic stores of gene-seed, by the latter years of the fifth century of M32, the 4th Founding occurred. For nearly a century, the Imperium had descended into a period of anarchy and infighting. The newly created Chapters of this Founding were created to help restore order to to an Imperium rife with civil upheaval and insurrection. Since that time, the Tempest Knights have continued to maintain order and bring swift justice to those who would dare sow discord or preach rebellion. Chapter History The Tempest Knights were created during the tumultuous times following the catastrophic event, known as the War of the Beast. In 544.M32, the Imperium barely survived the invasion of the massive Ork WAAAGH!, led by the greenskin Warboss known as The Beast. This massive xenos invasions was only defeated when the Imperium resorted to the most extreme measures, and at great cost to the Adeptus Astartes. The acting Lord Commander of the Imperium, Maximus Thane, decreed that the Imperium would raise as many new Chapters as they had gene-seed in the great vaults of Terra to sustain. All Chapters of the Adeptus Astartes were ordered to release a portion of their Veterans to provide the initial basis for this Founding, the greatest since the First Founding. Gene-seed tithing would be doubled for the next standard century to replenish the vaults. When it was done, there would be hundreds of Chapters to ring the Imperium in adamantium and ceramite instead of dozens. After enough gene-seed had been collected in the vaults on Terra, the High Lords of Terra called for a new Founding, and with the blessing of the Emperor, the 4th Founding of the Adeptus Astartes occurred, to help bring order to an Imperium rife with civil strife and insurrection, and to help restore Imperial law. The Tempest Knights were one of several Space Marine Chapter that were created during this founding. Noctis Aeterna During this dark period the hopes of trillions was reignited with the return of one of the Emperors loyal sons - the Primarch of the Ultramarines - Roboute Guilliman. With his return, he brought with him the fruits of 10,000 years of research and labour - the Primaris Space Marines. Hearing of this momentous event the entire chapter set course for the Realm of Ultramar immediately, where they pledged to serve the son of the Emperor in perpetuity, and soon Primaris Astartes were serving with distinction. The Tempest Knights received not only fully grown and battle-hardened Primaris brethren, but also the technology and knowledge to create their own Primaris Space Marines. Thanks to this great fortune, the Tempest Knights now prosecute their wars with even greater vigour. The numbers of Primaris Astartes currently serving are unknown but during the battles of the Indomitus Crusade they were able to field an entire company. Chapter Homeworld , the feudal Chapter Homeworld of the Tempest Knights.]] Exsteros is a Medieval World, said to be located in the Percivalian System near the far western reaches of the Segmentum Pacificus. The planet includes several land masses with a vast ocean, a severely tilted axis that causes wild seasonal changes, a turbulent atmosphere and extremes of both warm and frigid weather. Exsteros Society The concept of the Exsteros' House is central to their society. It provides an identity, a sense of pride, a direction, and a place in history. An Exsterosian obtains self-worth and personal honor from the House they serve. A warrior is nothing without his House - he has no one to sing his songs, no one to fight alongside, no place in society. Every deed he does reflects upon his House, every honor the House wins rebounds on him. Finally, the House serves a political function. Much as fiefdoms did on ancient Terra, each administers and defends their own territories. Without the power and organisation of these great powers Exsteros would fall into anarchy, dishonour, and weakness. Exsteros society resembles that of Terra's ancient, Northern European medieval culture. Those born into a ruling family - either a great or minor House - that holds more status than that of a commoner. Unlike class systems on other worlds, however, the ability to fight and a willingness to die provides the keys to upward mobility. The commoner who proves himself capable in war could join a House's army, then through bravery, skill and personal merit, can eventually even go on to found their own House. A coward or scoundrel, however, will find himself tumbling down the social ladder. The worst receive discommendation - banishment by society. Notable Campaigns *'Compliance of the Goros Spiral (ca. Mid 800s.M32)' - This was a joint Imperial Compliance campaign conducted by multiple Adeptus Astartes Chapters, including the Tempest Knights and the Death Templars in a region of space known as the Goros Spiral. The Gorosites were well-versed in the art of building fortresses, and their strongholds were dug deep around narrow passes, remote hilltops and natural barriers in the landscape. Once again, the Tempest Knights were sent to a resistant star system to conduct brutal siege-warfare against formidable fortress-builders. The Gorosites knew their craft well and the campaign to take their world for the Imperium proved both bitter and hostile. *'3rd Black Crusade (909.M32)' - Abaddon the Despoiler launched his Third Black Crusade, sending the Daemon Prince Tallomin against the Cadian Gate in a reckless and bloody frontal assault. The daemonic horde that followed in Tallomin's wake accounts for the destruction of millions of lives and draws in Imperial Guard regiments and several Space Marine Chapters from across the Segmentum Obscurus. The Tempest Knights answer the Imperium's call to war and help with the defence of the Cadian Gate. *'Imdali Nebula War (Late.M32)' - Almost the entire Tempest Knights Chapter takes to the field, and it is recorded that all three of the Sacred Standards of the Chapter flew above the scene of that great triumph. *'The Tenebra Uprising (014-103.M33)' - The Tenebra Uprising was a massive sub-sector wide conflict that erupted in the Tenebra Sub-Sector located in the Caligari Sector, an ancient and nearly forgotten region located on the fringes of the Segmentum Tempestus. Several forge worlds formed an outlaw-technocracy, declaring their independence from the Imperium proper, and soon began raiding nearby worlds in their obsessive quest to obtain lost technology. When word reached the ears of the High Twelve, they immediately dispatched a large Imperial castigation Crusade in order to bring the wrath of the Emperor down upon the upstart forge worlds. Several Chapter of the Adeptus Astartes, including the Tempest Knights, Death Templars, the Blades of the Lion and the Imperius Ravagers, alongside several Astra Militarum regiments and Skitarii forces of multiple forge worlds, joined the Imperial Crusade to take back the disputed sub-sector. As the conflict ensued for over a decade, the staggering death toll continued to climb into the hundreds of millions. With no end in sight, and lacking the resources to end the conflict decisively, the Imperial forces blockaded the system, to contain the sessionist technocracy forces. From the outer dark, an unknown Imperial force soon arrived, unheralded and unlooked for - the mysterious and previously unknown Space Marine Chapter, the Shadow Talons. With the arrival of such a fierce force, the tide of the entire conflict was about to shift in the Imperium's favour. Without preamble, the Shadow Talons officially entered the conflict during the Siege of Metis, which was under siege by both the Blades of the Lion and the Tempest Knights Chapters. Launching an all-out assault on the forge world's capital city, launching a Vanguard Strike force deep into the bowels of capital city's primary forge. Once they reached their intended target, the forge's main reactors, and then in an act of pure malice, they planted melta charges. In a series of coordinated explosions, the Shadow Talons caused a catastrophic chain reaction, which resulted in significant damage to the capital. The Siege of Meratis was effectively ended, and though the cost was high, it was nothing compared to the lives that would've been lost had the siege been protracted. Following the end of this conflict, the Shadow Talons would continue prosecuting this campaign, reaping a huge tally in enemy lives and establishing a fell reputation as harbingers of death. *'Red Stars Campaign (732-822.M33)' - In a series of wars, the mineral-rich Kulgotha System is scoured of xenos and claimed by the Imperium of Man. Multiple Chapters including the Tempest Knights take part in many of these battles, including deploying in full Chapter strength at the climactic Battle of Vermilac Prime. *'Destruction of WAAAGH! Gloomrippa (892-898.M33)' - The Tempest Knights' Chapter, alongside several Tekarn armoured regiments are besieged in the defence of the Hive World of Malcron by the hordes of the Ork Warboss Krugzad Gloomrippa. Despite vastly overwhelming odds, the Chapter successfully holds the planet's defence for six years until the siege is broken by the combined forces of the Night Reapers and War Bearers Chapters, fighting alongside a major taskforce from Battlefleet Caeleceus to break the orbital blockade that encircles the beleaguered world. *'The Cordia VI Campaign (475.M34)' - The 6th Company of the Tempest Knigts Chapter advanced 4,000 kilometres in a bold, armour-borne operation, crossing the Burning Plains of Cordia VI's equatorial deserts and toppling the outflanked and ill-prepared rebel theocracy in a single night of retribution. The Tempest Knights instigated a purge of the population, after which the people of Cordia VI were declared free of heresy. Before taking their leave of the war zone, the Chapter asserted recruitment rights over the population, from which it draws Aspirants to this day. *'The Anteus Crusade (521-537.M34)' - The Tempest Knights participated in the Anteus Crusade, which led to the conquest of the Kampala Sector for the Imperium, fighting alongside elements from their fellow Scions of Dorn Successor Chapters, the Death Templars and Holy Hospitallers 2nd Priory. Anteus was a long-isolated star system, only rediscovered by the Imperium in the mid 34th Millennium on the outer fringes of the galaxy. Attempts were made to integrate its worlds into the Imperium, but the system had long been prosperous and independent, and scorned Imperial interference. The first missionaries from the Missionaria Galaxia were slaughtered, but when a second group of Imperial priests came to the system they brought with them the three Scions of Dorn Chapters and brought back the Kampala Sector under Imperial Compliance. *'The Cleansing of Hive Jetreon (Unknown Date.M35)' - Sometime in M35, a hidden Genestealer Cult was discovered by agents of the Ordo Xenos, hidden far below the massive hive sprawl complex of Hive Jetreon, the capital hive of the massive Imperial hive world of Hielara II. This vitally important hive world had long been played a vital role as an industrial powerhouse within the local sub-sector, manufacturing weapons for the Astra Militarum as well as mining valuable minerals utilised in the construction of Imperial Navy vessels. But life on the hive world was harsh, and often, the conditions under which the local workers were forced to conduct their labour was harsh in the extreme. This world had often been subjected to civil unrest and worker strikes over several centuries. Unfortunately, before any further intel could be culled by the agents on the ground, all contact with them were lost. Troubled by this turn of events, Ordo Xenos Inquisitors contacted the nearby crusading Tempest Knights Space Marine Chapter, which eagerly responded to the call-to-arms by the Lord Inquisitor in charge. Requisitioning several units of Inquisitorial Storm Troopers as well as several regiments of the formidable Morana Black Guard Astra Militarum, the sizeable Imperial purgation force made its way towards the besieged planet in order to end the scourge of the hidden Genestealer Cult. Once they arrived upon the surface of the hive world, the hidden Genestealer Cult - now firmly established as the Cult of the Tenebrous Claw - led a planetary-wide rebellion against the interlopers who dared to trespass on their domain. The troops of the Morana Black Guard, alongside the local Planetary Defence Forces, utilised excessive force and raw suppression to halt the vast tides of the rebellious population, resulting in the probable and unnecessary deaths of millions of civilians. Meanwhile, the Tempest Knights and their Inquisitorial Storm Trooper allies fought their way through the throng of Genestealer Hybrids and corrupt cultists, making their way towards the tunnels located below the surface of the hive city's manufactorum. It was determined by the Chapter's Librarians that the Underhive would be the most likely spot from which the cult's Patriarch would reside. The Veteran Marines' conviction, fire and fury proved to be a decisive factor in the Tempest Knights' success in penetrating several stories beneath the hive capital. The Terminator elite fought through hundreds of Genestealer Cultists as they plumbed ever deeper into the depths of the corrupted hive world, until they finally reached the dark and foreboding reaches of the Underhive. The Tempest Knights elite 1st Company made their way through the twisted pathways and industrial warrens that honeycombed the vast darkness of this darkened and claustrophobic region of the capital's underbelly, purging hundreds of cultists and even Purestrain Genestealers with fire, bolter and blade. Fighting their way through the ravenous hordes, they eventually reached their intended target and faced the horror of the cult's Patriarch. Though they suffered horrific casualties during this encounter, the Tempest Knights finally managed to end the threat of the cult's leader. With the death of the xenos monstrosity, the cohesion and coordination of the Genestealer Cult forces was effectively broken. Within a matter of days, the Astra Militarum and local PDF forces managed to quell the world-wide rebellion, and the Tempest Knights managed to finally purge the final remnants of the insidious cult within a week, successfully eradicating the threat of the Cult of the Tenebrous Claw from the galaxy. *'Smoldering of Wrath (965.M35)' - In the latter centuries of M35, several system located adjacent to the infamous tear in reality, known as the Maelstrom, were subjected to a massive invasion by the Forces of Chaos. During this tumultuous period, severe warp surges had cut off many of these systems from the rest of the Imperium, making warp travel a dangerous prospect. These volatile region of the galaxy had long been subjected to attacks by those who followed the Dark Gods as well as renegades that sought refuge within the hellish realm of the Maelstrom. For several decades, the Word Bearers and their Chaos Cultist allies lorded over these helpless systems, as they fell one at time to the overwhelming and destructive power of the chaotic crusade of destruction. Unwilling to let this stand, so an Imperial Crusade is called for by Imperial authorities, and the call-to-arms is sent throughout the Segmentum. Several Astra Militarum Regiments, Adeptus Mechanicus Skitarii and Orders of the Adepta Sororitas answer the call. They are quickly joined by a triumvirate of bellicose and unforgiving Space Marine Chapters, including the Tempest Knights, Imperius Ravagers and Wardens of Orask. The Imperial Crusade launches a multi-pronged assault into the closest system and began to break the Heretic's lines. Using rapid strikes attacks, the three Space Marine Chapters spearhead the Imperial assault and win hundred of battles, but only manage to slow the Heretic's rampage as they focus the majority of their efforts on those worlds being overrun with daemonic legions. The long and bloody conflict culminates in an epic final confrontation upon the enslaved Shrine World of Pictoris, where the Forces of Chaos had covered the entire surface with blasphemous temples to the Dark Gods. The Tempest Knights and their brother Chapters broke the back of the Chaos overlords and put every single Traitor to the sword, leaving behind hundreds of mounds of piled skulls - a grotesque display to serve as a stark reminder and a dire warning to those that made truck with the Ruinous Powers. *'Siege of Velorum Prime (405.M36)' - In 400.M36, the civilised world of Velorum Prime was lorded over by the megalomaniacal Planetary Governor Doros Vidius, who ruled the planet with an iron fist. He led a violent and cruel regime, and often exercised his sadistic tendencies on those that displeased. Many Imperial scholars believe that the Vidius' behaviour was the result of daemonic possession or that he was a willing follower of the Dark Gods. Shortly after he rose to power through various nefarious means (such as extortion and murder) he declared his world's indepence from the 'tyrannical rule' of the False Emperor and personally insulted the Master of Mankind. He also (allegedly) sacrificed thousands of Imperial officials to his patron daemon. The actions of such a disreputable individual could not stand. In response, the local Segmentum Imperial High Command send several detachments of elite Tempestus Scions to quell the world-wide uprisings, but became bogged down in the deadly urban warfare fought within the planet's vast mega-city sprawls, which had been preparing for several years for just such a response from the Imperium. The conflict quickly bogged down into a stalemate, as both sides became deadlocked in a conflict that saw no end in sight. After nearly five years, the High Lords of Terra decided that enough was enough, and so, they sent official orders to both the Tempest Knights and the Blades of Dorn Chapters to help bring the ongoing conflict to a decisive conclusion. When word reached both the Tempest Knights and the Blades of Dorn of Vidius' cruelty and heretical practices, both Chapters immediately mobilised for war, intent on crushing the rebellious Planetary Governor's rebellion. When both Chapters arrived in-system, they immediately held a war council to decide on how best to proceed. Both Chapter Masters expressed their desire of having the honour of personally slaying the heretic governor, and discussed their plans until they both came to an accord. Since the Tempest Knights were the senior Chapter, the Blades acquiesced, and agreed to grant the venerable Chapter the honour of leading the assault on the governor's palace. By dawn the following day, the Tempest Knights launched an orbital assault on the heavily fortified capital. Meanwhile, both Chapters teleported their elite 1st Company formations directly into the heart of the palace itself, while the rebellious planetary forces were distracted by the Tempest Knights' initial orbital assault. The Terminator-armoured elite cracked open the supposedly "unassailable" palace and proceeded to massacre the governor's rebellious forces. Outmatched and outgunned, the mortal soldiers were slaughtered in a hail of assault cannon and storm bolter fire and slashing lightning claws. Fighting their way to the governor's command bunker, the Veteran Marines slaughtered all those that opposed them, and broke their way inside, past the bunker's formidable defences. Once inside, the Chapter Master of the Tempest Knights personally slew the heretic governor and took as his head as a grisly trophy. After flensing the head of slain governor and dipping it in gold, he sent the gruesome trophy by Space Marine envoy to the Segmentum High Command. Upon the gleaming surface of the brilliantly shining gold-plated skull were etched the Tempest Knights Chapter Master's words, "Thus, perish all traitors to the Emperor." champion to win the Feast of Blades.]] *'The 100th Feast of Blades (549.M41)' - The ravages of war imposed that only ten Chapters were in attendance at this Feast. The Tempest Knights' champion, Azrael Kain, won the competition after narrowly defeating the Iron Scorpions' champion in a ritual duel. *'The 13th Black Crusade (999.M41)' - As the end of the 41st Millennium drew closer, the first signs of Abaddon's long-feared return came in the form of numerous sightings of drifting vessels emerging from the Warp in the sectors of Imperial space surrounding the Eye of Terror. The Tempest Knights along with their fellow brother chapter the Death Templars, made all haste to the bastion world of Cadia. When they finally arrived, the Chapter's fleet astropaths received disturbing reports from the Hive World of Tabor, located within the Agripinaa Sector, that they were besieged by none other than the brutal World Eaters Khornate Berzerker, Khârn, the so-called "Betrayer," who had fallen upon that doomed world and shed the blood of its brave defenders in the name of the Blood God. The Imperial forces hoped to make gains upon Tabor and across the Agripinaa Sector by attempting to contain Khârn's mad rampage. But the blood-crazed berzerker was not alone, as he was followed by a sizable force comprised of Khorne Berzerkers. When the two opposing forces met upon the field of battle they stained the ground of Tabor red with blood. But in the end, the Tempest Knights and Death Templars were shattered as a cohesive force, as nearly half the both Chapters fell to the bite of Khârn's infamous chainaxe, Gorechild. As the followers of the Blood God hated all psykers, the majority of these casualties were from the Chapter's Librarius. The Chapter's spiritual leaders also suffered grievous losses as well. Both were almost completely wiped out. Despite their horrendous losses, the Tempest Knights nor the Death Templars would not leave the field of battle when an enemy still stood, but were forced to make a tactical withdrawal, when another large Word Eaters warband, Gladiator Group 138, arrived on Tybor to take part in the slaughter. The Death Templar's Lord Marshal Valdar swore a mighty oath against Khârn -- that he would seek the blood-mad killer across the width and breadth of the galaxy -- promising him that he would die by the Lord Marshal's hands. Valdar would be the one to finally end him and claim his grisly prize -- Khârn's head -- in retribution for all the slain Death Templars and Tempest Knights at the butcher's hands. *'Indomitus Crusade (999.M41)' - At the climax of the 13th Black Crusade, the titanic forces unleashed upon Cadia, caused the doomed fortress world to break apart and be consumed by the ever-expanding Eye of Terror. With the veil of reality and immaterium finally fraying to the extreme, the Materium was ripped apart as a large warp storm of prodigious size, tore open across the width of the known galaxy - from the Eye of Terror to the Hadex Anomoly in the Eastern Fringe. To escape the doomed Agripinaa System, the Tempest Knights and Death Templars were forced to withdraw to escape the gaping tear in reality. Despite suffering grievous losses, the Tempest Knights and Death Templars continued to fight on, to perform their Emperor-given mandate of bringing death to the myriad of foes that assail Mankind and the Emperor's sovereign domain. In the meantime, a miracle had occurred on the Ultramarines' home world of Macragge - the resurrection of the long-dead Primarch Roboute Guilliman! Taking command of his Chapter, the Avenging Son fought a brilliant campaign, cleansing his home world of the foul taint of Chaos. He then launched his Terran Crusade towards Terra, in order to reach the Throneworld in order to speak with his father, the Emperor of Mankind. After much trial and tribulations, Guilliman reached his destination. After speaking with his father, Guilliman assumed command of the entirety of the Imperium's military forces as well as his former position as the Lord Commander of the Imperium. He then revealed his ultimate contingency plan that had been ten millennia in the making - the creation of the genetically superior transhuman warriors - the Primaris Space Marines. Launching his new armada to take the fight to Chaos, the Indomitus fleet encountered dozens of battered and bloodied Chapters, including the Tempest Knights and the Death Templars, and led by their Progenitors, the Imperial Fists. The Chapter Masters gathered aboard the Primarch's flagship and swore their fealty to the only known living son of the Emperor. Humbled, Guilliman then revealed the Primaris Space Marines. They were arrayed in the various livery of the Chapters that now stood before the Grand Master of the Tempest Knights and the Lord Marshall of the Death Templars. Guilliman presented them to the venerable commanders of the Adeptus Astartes, and ensured that those Chapters that had suffered significant losses would be bolstered by these superior gene-crafted warriors. With their Chapter's numbers fully restored, the Tempest Knights along with the Death Templars launched their crusade anew, intent on ridding the galaxy of the foul presence of the apostate, the heretic, xenos and daemonic. Chapter Gene-Seed As a Successor Chapter of the Imperial Fists Legion, the Tempest Knights share their genetic legacy with their genetic forebears, and have inherited many of the characteristics of their common Primarch, Rogal Dorn. The Chapter's gene-seed is highly stable, though like the Imperial Fist, the Tempest Knights' genome also lacks the Betcher's Gland that allows a Space Marine to spit corrosive acid, as well as the Sus-an Membrane that allows an Astartes to enter a life-sustaining state of deep hibernation. The Tempest Knights' gene-seed is remarkably stable and healthy, free of all other major mutations and Chaotic contamination. Like their Progenitors, the Tempest Knights are more than willing to fight to the last, holding their ground and will see themselves triumph or die in the attempt. This expression of duty can become exaggerated in members of the Chapter after long periods in combat. In these instances the Battle-Brother sees only death; the death of his comrades, the death of his world, and the death of his foes. A Tempest Knight believes that the only righteous path lies in the expenditure of his life for these purposes and he faces his death with a stoic heart and a single-mindedness that can only lead to the complete annihilation of everything and everyone he faces, eventually including even himself and those who fight beside him. Primarch's Curse: Only Honour In Death All Space Marines are the product of their genetic inheritance, benefiting from its blessings as well as suffering from its shortcomings, and the Tempest Knights are no different then their Progenitors. The Primarch of the Tempest Knights was a deeply devoted warrior who fought tirelessly at the right hand of the Emperor, but even this towering exemplar had his flaws, as he himself is known to have acknowledged. Perhaps because of his dedication, Dorn was devastated when the Emperor fell, and shouldered far more than his fair share of the blame. He cast himself into a crusade of redemption that only ended in the terrible crucible of the Iron Cage, re-forging the Legion in the bloody furnace of war. Dorn's glorious legacy lives on through his sons, but so too does his curse. The Tempest Knights consider that the only righteous path lies in the expenditure of their lives for these purposes and will face them with a stoic heart and a single-mindedness that can only lead to the complete annihilation of everything and everyone he faces, often eventually including himself and those that fight beside him. When the Chapter's genetic curse manifests itself in an affected Battle-Brother, it comes on in three stages: *'Stage 1 (No Retreat)' - As the odds mount so does the Battle-Brother's stubborn refusal to retreat, seeing only the glory and honour in defeating such overwhelming foes if even the barest glimmer of victory remains. Even if the doctrine and teaching of the Codex Astartes dictate retreat or flexible defence, the Battle-Brother will be loath to disengage until there is absolutely no choice, though often this can come too late. *'Stage 2 (Suffer not Defeat)' - Defeat is a bitter pill to swallow for the Battle-Brother and he would rather die fighting than accept that he has failed. This can lead to reckless behaviour as he throws himself into the fray or takes on excessive odds to win when prudence and tactical reason would dictate he withdraw. *'Stage 3 (Unto Death)' - The Battle-Brother has come to accept that perhaps only the cost of his own life will be enough to secure victory and is gladly willing to give it up. This can have dire consequences should the circumstances present him with a chance to martyr himself for the Emperor and bring ruin to the enemies of the Imperium. Should a Battle-Brother suffer mortal wounds, he gains a fatalistic desire to sell his life for the cause and will choose to expend his own life for a chance at victory or the safety of his brothers. This means he will fight on regardless of his wounds and continue to attack or place himself in the path of attacks even though the next blow could mean his end. He will also gladly accept suicidal or near-suicidal tasks (such as disarming unstable warheads, leading a forlorn hope or holding a breach to buy time for his companions) without complaint. Chapter Organization The Tempest Knights are a hardened, veteran force fully able to embrace the concepts of the Codex Astartes, like their predecessors the Imperial Fists, adhering to the precepts of the Codex in spirit, but deviate in several regards. All ranks are able to make tactical decisions and are encouraged to act on their own initiative. The Tempest Knights combine all arms in flexible balanced battle groups each of which can present an opponent with a diversity of threats, then press their attack so swiftly that the foe is overwhelmed before he can react. Specialist Ranks & Formations *'Templar Brethren' - The Templar Brethren, or Templars, are the elite of the 1th Company. They are the Guardians of the Temple of Swords and the Chapter's most highly accomplished warriors. Warriors of unequalled zeal, the Templar Brethren's relentless determination and matchless skill are the hallmarks of this deadly company, whose punishing recruitment protocol ensured that only the finest Tempest Knights bare this proud heraldry. Though their duty bound them to the Temple of Swords, these dauntless warriors are found wherever the Tempest Knights' carry the Emperor's crusade to unify Mankind. They bare the best wargear that the armouries of the 1th Company can provide. With their superior skill in battle and the finest weapons at their disposal. Excelling in close combat, the Templar Brethren wield Power Swords in battle, whilst their Combat Shields provided much-needed protection as they fight on the frontline in addition to their ornate Armour. Few enemies of Mankind seldom survive the first shattering charge of the Templar Brethren and have little chance of overcoming their defences. *'Emperor's Champion' - At the very height of the Battle of Terra, Siege of the Emperor's Palace during the Horus Heresy, Captain Sigismund, First Captain of the Imperial Fists Legion, was tasked by his Primarch Rogal Dorn with leading the ground battle whilst the Emperor, Dorn, and Sanguinius led the assault on the Traitor Warmaster's Battle-Barge. Sigismund was chosen as Emperor's Champion because he was filled with such devotion to the Father of Mankind, and to the Imperium and the Great Crusade that had created it, that he was a shining exemplar of all that the Legiones Astartes were and could be. The oath he took when he accepted the mantle of Emperor's Champion resounded through the ages, and was so weighty that it could never be broken. While Sigismund's beloved Emperor fell on that day, the Emperor's Champion prevailed and, with Horus defeated, the vile hosts on the surface were routed. Ever since the Battle of Terra, it has become a cherished tradition amongst the Tempest Knights to field one who the chaplains have proclaimed the Emperor's Champion. On the eve of battle, the Tempest Knight pray, fast, and meditate upon their duty, and it is not uncommon for one amongst their number to be blessed with some form of vision that speaks to him of his duty and shows him portents of things yet to come. The Battle-Brother then presents himself to the Chaplains and confesses his vision and if he is found true, is declared to be the Emperor's Champion. The Battle-Brother is ritually prepared for the coming battle, the attendants of the Reclusiam cladding him in the Armour of Faith and presenting him with the Black Sword. The Emperor's Champion will seek out the greatest champions and leaders amongst the ranks of the enemy and strike them down in the fury of single combat. In so doing, he acts as a shining beacon of faith by which the enemy is cast back and the warriors of the Emperor are driven to ever-greater acts of valour. Having taken up the trappings of the Emperor's Champion, the Battle-Brother remains as such only until his vision is fulfilled and he returns to the Watch Fortress. Only by the word of the Chaplains is his duty discharged, and he resumes his place in the ranks once more. Chapter Command Chapter Recruitment Though Exsteros is the Tempest Knights' home, it is not the only planet from which they actively recruit. The Tempest Knights established the practice of recruiting on many worlds in the Devolin Sector. The Chapter annually recruits from the surrounding system for potential Aspirants to bring back to Exsteros to conduct the Festival of the Battle of Wills. Through the course of this ceremony, Aspirants are subjected to a battery of trials that are used to evaluate their martial, mental, and spiritual prowess. Few of those who attempt the trial make it to the later stages. For those who do, the final challenge requires a worthy Aspirant to travel deep into the planet's forest and kill a Wyverns with their bare hands. Each year, there are few who manage to complete this brutally challenging test. However, those who successfully survive are far more likely to complete their initiation into the Tempest Knights Chapter than are Initiates with most other Chapters. Upon recruitment, a Tempest Knight Neophyte will serve in the Chapter's 10th Company as a Scout Marine just as in any other Codex Astartes-compliant Chapter. Upon completing the ritual known as "The Blooding", the Neophyte goes on to become a full Battle-Brother of the Chapter and takes his place in one of the Tempest Knights' Reserve Companies. Failed Aspirants, primarily those whose bodies proved metabolically and/or immunologically unable to accept the Chapter's gene-seed and Astartes implants, become Chapter Serfs. Chapter Beliefs The Tempest Knights feel a strong contempt for people who worship the Emperor of Mankind as a God and adhere to the dictates of the Imperial Creed, and have on more than one occasion refused to help the Inquisition or the Ecclesiarchy. This behaviour has given them many high-ranking enemies within the bureaucracy of the Imperium but also has developed a reputation for the Tempest Knights of favouring steadfast justice and honesty. The Knights hold true to the memory of the Emperor's wishes that superstition and religion be cast aside by Mankind, though they continue to revere him as the paragon of what humanity should aspire to emulate. Matters of Honour The Tempest Knights are known to have a stern temperament, and guard their honour fervently. Even the most trivial of disagreements can easily escalate to the point where the symbolic shedding of blood seems the simplest way to determine who is in the right. Duels of honour are usually held in an arena located in the Chapter's Fortress-Monastery on Exsteros. Only a fully-fledged battle-brother is permitted to duel. A duel only begins once the terms of victory have been agreed upon by both combatants. The two combatants enter the arena, stepping forward onto the arena floor, stripped to the waist, and each are given a Exsterosian arming sword. Once ready, they will salute the cloaked umpire with their swords; then one another. One of the combatants begins the duel by announcing the terms of victory. This usually meant, 'to the drawing of first blood'. His opponent would traditionally agree to the terms and the duel would begin in earnest. But if their opponent felt aggrieved enough by the situation, they could chose to fight 'to the death'. To refuse would be cowardice, or a trace of doubt in the rightness of their cause. To take the life of a battle-brother is almost unimaginable - a duel to the death by mutual agreement - the only way in which it could be done without incurring centuries of penitential exile. Even then, the survivor would bear an ineradicable stain on his honour for the rest of his life. In such cases both combatants would be given an arming sword and a misericorde (a long, narrow knife), which could be used to deliver the death stroke (the 'mercy stroke') to a seriously wounded opponent. These duels of honour would be overseen by the Chapter Master. Whoever met the conditions of the duel, be it first blood, or to the death, the duel would then cease -- honour having been satisfied. Bonds that Strengthen As Scions of Dorn, the Tempest Knights are known to take part in the Feast of Blades, a traditional competition that is held centennially to foster the bonds of brotherhood and maintain relations between the various Imperial Fists' Successor Chapters. This traditional contest helps to strengthen these bonds of fraternal friendship and to temper them through vigorous competition. Notable Tempest Knights *'Grand Master Augustine Navarre' - Augustine Navarre is the current Chapter Master of the Tempest Knights Chapter. It was his qualities of single-mindedness and stubborn determination in the face of overwhelming odds that saw him elevated above the rest of his fellow Knight-Brothers of the Chapter. As one of the finest warriors within the Chapter, Augustine is famed for his indifference to danger as well as possessing an uncommon talent for his battlefield cunning. He is a veteran warlord as renowned for his superlative tactics as he is for his exquisite swordsmanship skills in the dueling arena. Augustine is a consummate warrior and a well-regarded tactician amongst the senior ranks of the Adeptus Astartes, whose often striking insights into an enemy's plans and motivations make his voice one that is well-regarded amongst the ranks of Imperial command when on campaign. Chapter Relics *'Misericorde' - A misericorde is a traditional Exsterosian knife that is used to deliver the death stroke. In battle, the blade of these long, narrow knives are thin enough so that it can strike through the gaps between armour plates. Traditionally, this weapon was used to dispatch knights who had received mortal wounds, which were not always quickly fatal in the age of bladed combat; it could also be used as a means of killing an active adversary, as during a grappling struggle. The blade could be pushed through the visor or eye holes in the helm with the aim of piercing the brain, or thrust through holes or weak points in plate armor, such as under the arm, with the aim of piercing the heart. The Astartes of the Tempest Knights have maintained this tradition of utilising the misericorde, and often employ a power-weaponised version of these deadly blades in conjunction with an Exsterosian Powersword. These deadly blades are also utilised in the Chapter's ritual honour duels when the contest is 'to the death'. Chapter Fleet Little is known about the make-up of the Tempest Knights' fleet, though the following vessels have been confirmed to belong to the Chapter: *''Salvation Of Glory'' (Unknown Class Battleship) *''Faithful Unto Death'' (Battle Barge) *''Divine Justice'' (Battle Barge) *''Raptoria'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Brimstone'' (Strike Cruiser) *''Stalker'' (Strike Cruiser) Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The Tempest Knights' primarily wear black and maroon coloured Power Armour. The Aquila or Imperialis on the chest guard is black in colour. The white coloured squad specialty symbol -- Tactical, Devastator, Assault and Veteran -- is located on the right shoulder pauldron, and indicates squad specialty. A white coloured Roman numeral is stenciled in the centre of the squad specialty symbol, indicating squad number. Chapter Badge The Tempest Knights' Chapter badge is a pair of white-coloured, crossed double-edged swords, pointing downwards over a field of maroon. Allies Blades of Dorn Chapter]] The Blades of Dorn are a fellow Scions of Dorn Chapter that share a close bond with the Tempest Knights. Despite their progenitors corruption to the Ruinous Powers, the Tempest Knights do not hold them responsible for their forebear's actions. For the Blades of Dorn have earned the respect of the Tempest Knights through their courage, battle-prowess and honourable service to the Emperor of Mankind. Both Chapters have fought on dozens of occasions throughout their history. Death Templars Chapter]] The Death Templars are a Chapter that have battled alongside the Tempest Knights many times down the millennia, as both Chapters have entered into a special agreement where they would willingly lay down there lives for one another. The origin of this honour debt to one another is lost to the mists of time, but when these two Chapters fight side-by-side, the foes of Mankind are swept aside with contemptuous ease by righteous bolter fire and blade. Holy Hospitallers Chapter]] The Tempest Knights hold this cousin Chapter in high regard, for they have proven to be stalwart protectors of the Imperium's citizens as well as having proved themselves as capable warriors against the myriad of foes of Mankind. Like their Primarch, the Holy Hospitallers have proven time and again to be stoic in the face of overwhelming odds. They have proven themselves on the field of battle through their sound tactical planning and adaptability, and have proven to be staunch allies when they have fought alongside the Tempest Knights on several occasions. Enemies Word Bearers The Tempest Knights utter contempt for these traitors of man have endured for millennium. For the Tempest Knights will stop at nothing to wipe out these traitors for the grievous act that nearly destroyed their homeworld. The Knights hatred for Word Bearers has no bounds and will purge the known galaxy of these bastards of chaos. Notable Quotes By the Tempest Knights Feel free to add your own About the Tempest Knights Feel free to add your own Gallery File:Mk_VII_Terminator_Vet_Tactical_Updated.png|A Tempest Knight Veteran of the elite 1st Company ('Templar Brethren') Note: Crux Terminatus on left armourial and Terminator Honours on left poleyn (knee guard) File:TK_Marine_Vet.png|A Tempest Knight Veteran of the elite 1st Company ('Templar Brethren') armed with a master-crafted Exsterosian Power Sword File:TK_Terminator_II.png|A Tempest Knight Terminator Veteran of the elite 1stCompany, 1st Terminator Squad File:TK_In_Mk_IV_Variant.png|A Tempest Knight of the 2nd Company, 7th Tactical Squad. File:TK_Mk_V_Tac_Marine.png|A Tempest Knight Tactical Marine of the 3rd Company, 5th Tactical wearing archaic Mk V 'Heresy' pattern Power Armour File:TK_Mk_III,_VII_Mix.png|A Tempest Knight Battle-Brother Assault Marine of the 4th Company, 2th Tactical Squad File:TK_Mk_VI_Corvus_Red_Bolter.png|Tempest Knights Battle-Brother of the 5th Company, 6th Tactical Squad File:TK_Assault_Marine_WPlasmaGunII.png|Tempest Knights Battle-Brother of the 5th Company, 7th Assault Squad Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:4th Founding Category:Space Marines